Welcome, Our Little Love
by darkcacoethes
Summary: [SEVENTEEN][REPOST] Warning : Yaoi, AU, MPreg, Birth Scene. "Sudah terasa seperti ingin mengejan?" tanya Jeonghan saat kontraksi adiknya selesai. Ia setengah berjongkok di depan sofa dan membuka tas berwarna biru yang diletakkan Jihoon paling dekat dengannya dan mengambil sarung tangan latex dan memakainya di tangan kanannya.


Disclaimer : Pledis Entertainment

Warning : Yaoi, AU, Male Pregnancy, Birth Scene

Characters : Seventeen's Seungcheol x Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jihoon

**_Welcome, Our Little Love_**

\- ••- •-• •-•• - •••- •

"Sssh…" Soonyoung mendesis. Diliriknya Seungcheol yang sedang menatapnya. Tangan besar Seungcheol mengusap perut besarnya.

"Kontraksi lagi?" Soonyoung hanya bisa mengangguk sambil meringis. Seungcheol melihat jam dinding, "8 menit. Kita panggil Jeonghan dan Jihoon sekarang?"

Jeonghan adalah kakak angkat Soonyoung yang juga merupakan sahabat Seungcheol, yang adalah seorang obstetrician. Dia termasuk dalam lulusan terbaik dulu. Sekarang bahkan dia sudah punya klinik kecil sendiri. Karena dia mager untuk bolak-balik rumah sakit, katanya, jadi dia membeli sebuah ruko tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan membuka kliniknya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu. Sedangkan Jihoon adalah sahabat Soonyoung, asistennya Jeonghan sekaligus tunangannya.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Katanya tunggu sampai 5 menit saja. Lagian jam segini mereka pasti masih sibuk." Ia mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah, menahan rasa nyeri dan ngilu di area perut, pinggang, hingga punggungnya. Diremasnya tangan Seungcheol pelan dan mengerang.

"Setidaknya mereka tahu dulu saja, jadi bisa bersiap-siap. Datangnya kapan, nanti bisa diatur. Oke?" kata Seungcheol meyakinkan. Ia mengecup sayang pelipis Soonyoung yang berkeringat. Soonyoung akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Saat kontraksi Soonyoung selesai, Seungcheol buru-buru ke kamar untuk mengambil _smartphone_-nya. Sementara Soonyoung mengganti _channel_ televisi, bayinya belum perlu mendengar berita tentang korupsi setelah berita perceraian selebriti terkenal tadi.

Suara Seungcheol dari dalam kamar terdengar samar-samar. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil buah. Entah pisang atau apel, apapun yang bisa dimakan. Menahan sakit menguras banyak tenaga.

"Jihoon bilang, di- Soonyoungie?" Seungcheol beranjak ke dapur saat tidak melihat Soonyoung di sofa depan televisi. Ia tersenyum melihat Soonyoung memakan sebuah pisang sambil sebelah tangannya memegang apel yang tampaknya baru dicuci.

"Hehehe, aku lapar… mau juga?" Soonyoung meletakkan apel di tangannya ke meja dan akan mengambil sebuah pisang untuk Seungcheol.

"Aku masih kenyang, sayang." Ia mendekati Soonyoung dan menyibak poni pirang yang menutupi dahinya, "Jihoon bilang, dia dan Jeonghan belum bisa datang sekarang, masih ada pasien. Mungkin mereka akan kesini sekitar jam 6."

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumam. "Kau tidak berangkat kerja? Sudah hampir jam 2. Kau tidak terlambat?" Tanyanya.

Seungcheol membuat ekspresi aneh, "dan meninggalkan Soonyoungie-ku yang sedang kesakitan kontraksi sendirian? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah mengabari sekertarisku kalau aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor barusan. Lagian aku sedang tidak ada jadwal rapat penting. Soonyoungie-ku dan bayi kita yang paling penting." Ia mencubit gemas hidung mungil Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terkekeh-kekeh, dipukulnya dada Seungcheol manja dan berakting malu berlebihan, "Iiih, jadi maluuu."

Seungcheol tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Soonyoung. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipinya.

"Ah! Hyung!" tiba-tiba Soonyoung mengerang dan mencengkram bahu Seungcheol kuat. "Hyung, sa-sakiit… sakit sekali…"

Seungcheol buru-buru merangkul Soonyoung dan mengelus-elus perutnya. "Rileks sayang, tarik napas…" Ditariknya kursi meja makan, tapi Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Sofa…" katanya. Lalu dia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Seungcheol pun membantu Soonyoung berjalan ke sofa. Ia lalu berlutut di sofa, menghadap sandarannya, "Hyung, tolong pijat punggungku. Disini." Soonyoung menunjuk bagian punggungnya yang nyeri. Seungcheol pun dengan sigap memijatnya. "Lebih kuat, hyung…"

Seungcheol dengan ragu memijatnya lebih kuat, takut semakin menyakiti Soonyoung-nya, "begini?"

Soonyoung mengangguk saja. Ia sibuk mengatur napasnya sesuai dengan ajaran kelas persiapan melahirkannya yang entah kenapa susah sekali diingat saat ini. Ia menggerakkan badannya maju-mundur mengikuti arah pijatan Seungcheol. Pinggul dan bokongnya kini juga terasa nyeri.

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, gerakan Soonyoung berhenti. Seungcheol pun menghentikan pijatannya saat Soonyoung berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur dalam diam. Tak lama, Soonyoung kembali sambil membawa apel-nya yang tertinggal tadi, "masih lapar…" lirihnya. Ia menyamankan dirinya di samping Seungcheol, bersandar manja pada pundak lebar Seungcheol.

"Makan yang banyak, sayang. Mau delivery pizza?" tawar Seungcheol. Ia mengusap rambut dan perut Soonyoung bersamaan.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aduh! Sshh.."

"Kenapa? Kontraksi lagi?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba panik.

"Aaah, bukan…" Soonyoung mengelus-elus perut atasnya, "ditendang di tempat yang tidak enak." ia melihat panik wajah Seungcheol perlahan menghilang.

Seungcheol lalu menunduk, menciumi perut Soonyoung dengan sayang, "Princess appa jangan nakal ya. Eomma lagi kesakitan sekarang. Nakalnya ke appa saja nanti kalau princess sudah lahir."

Soonyoung menjambak rambut Seungcheol pelan, "enak saja eomma. Aku laki-laki, tahu."

"Lalu apa dong? 'Kan kau yang melahirkannya. Masa aku eomma-nya?"

Soonyoung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagunya, berpikir, "Aku mau dipanggil 'daddy' saja." Ia melirik Seungcheol dan tersenyum miring.

Seungcheol terkesiap berlebihan dan memasang wajah horror, "I-itu 'kan… Panggilan sayangmu buatku kalau kita sedang—"

"Sudah, jangan diperjelas." Soonyoung kini menepuk pelan jidat Seungcheol, "aku bercanda. Aku mau- dipanggil- 'papa' saja." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Kontraksinya mulai lagi.

Seungcheol membantunya untuk berlutut seperti tadi dan kembali memijat punggung Soonyoung yang nyeri. Kali ini sedikit lebih ke bawah.

"Hyung, lubangku terasa perih…" isak Soonyoung saat kontraksinya selesai. Ia ingin mengadu dari tadi tapi bahkan untuk mengatur napas saja ia membutuhkan seluruh konsentrasinya. Ia menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Seungcheol saat Seungcheol memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan.

Seungcheol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi dia menggumam saja. Diam-diam ikut meringis saat didengarnya Soonyoung berdesis. Sepertinya sakitnya sekarang bukan hanya dari kontraksi saja. Tapi perih jalur lahirnya yang semakin membuka oleh tekanan kepala bayi mereka yang terasa oleh Soonyoung. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Seungcheol dengan lirih.

Soonyoung benar-benar menangis di kontraksi selanjutnya. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu di perut, pinggang dan punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi, belum lagi sakitnya merambat ke pinggul dan bokongnya. Jalur lahirnya juga terasa seperti terbakar dari dalam. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk melakukan _home birth_. Sepertinya kalau dia memilih untuk melakukan operasi caesar, putrinya sudah berada di pelukannya sekarang.

Seungcheol mengambil segelas air begitu kontraksi Soonyoung selesai. Rambut bahkan piyamanya yang dipakai Soonyoung basah oleh keringat. Ia tidak ingin Soonyoung pingsan karena dehidrasi. "Minum dulu, sayang." Seungcheol mendekatkan gelas ke bibir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menurut dan menyesap sedikit air sebelum menenggaknya sampai habis. Dia tidak tahu kalau air putih rasanya senikmat ini.

Seungcheol buru-buru mengambil segelas air lagi. Ia menawari Soonyoung untuk minum lagi tapi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menolak. Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengatur napasnya dari sekarang agar ia tidak lupa begitu saja saat kontraksinya datang seperti tadi. Ia berbaring menyamping dan mengusapi perutnya sayang.

\- ••- •-• •-•• - •••- •

Soonyoung baru saja selesai mengancingkan kancing paling bawah piyama besar Seungcheol. Ia tadi memutuskan untuk mandi setelah sadar badannya lengket penuh dengan keringat. Seungcheol sedang mengeringkan rambutnya memakai _hair dryer_ saat bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sepertinya Jeonghan dan Jihoon sudah datang.

"Soonyoungie~~~" Jeonghan memeluk Soonyoung begitu melihat penampakan menggemaskan adik angkatnya di depan pintu dengan rambut pirang lembab dan perutnya yang membulat besar ditutupi hanya oleh piyama sutra putih yang Jeonghan yakin milik Seungcheol. "Bagaimana kabar adiknya hyung yang paling menggemaskan?"

"Hai Jihoonnie, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu." Soonyoung memilih mengabaikan kakak angkatnya yang masih dengan tega meremas badannya yang sakit dalam pelukannya yang kuat.

Jihoon tertawa kecil "masih sama seperti kemarin." Ucapnya. Lama tidak bertemu apanya, kemarin mereka berdua baru saja bertemu di café depan jalan untuk mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting. Jihoon dan Soonyoung mulai berteman karena dulu saat SMP, Soonyoung penasaran bagaimana rupa anak kelas sebelah yang konon katanya mirip wajah tampannya. Berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang gemas dengan perawakan mungilnya dan mengekori kemanapun Jihoon melangkah.

"Seungcheol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku yang menggemaskan ini hingga dia jadi tega mengabaikanku?" Jeonghan menatap tajam Seungcheol yang sedang membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Tidak ada. Dia menjadi lebih pintar dengan sendirinya." Katanya, "Lebih baik kau lepaskan Soonyoung sekarang. Katanya seluruh badannya sakit. Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa karenamu aku tidak sungkan melemparkanmu ke kandang harimau di kebun binatang."

"Ah!" Jeonghan tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya, "sudah jarak berapa menit?" tanyanya serius, lalu kaget saat menatap wajah Soonyoung yang kini menampilkan raut kesakitan.

"Uukh! Sakit…!" Seungcheol dan Jeonghan buru-buru membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk di sofa depan televisi. Sementara Jihoon sibuk mengangkat beberapa tas besar yang berisi peralatan-peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan banyak peralatan tambahan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu diperlukan. Tapi Jeonghan bersikeras untuk tetap membawanya. _Just in case_, katanya.

Soonyoung mengikuti Jeonghan yang menuntunnya melakukan teknik pernapasan yang benar. Badannya sedikit lebih rileks berkatnya.

"Sudah terasa seperti ingin mengejan?" tanya Jeonghan saat kontraksi adiknya selesai. Ia setengah berjongkok di depan sofa dan membuka tas berwarna biru yang diletakkan Jihoon paling dekat dengannya dan mengambil sarung tangan latex dan memakainya di tangan kanannya.

"Terkadang, terasa seperti itu. Tapi tidak terlalu intens, aku masih bisa menahannya." Lapor Soonyoung. Seungcheol duduk di sampingnya dan masih menggenggam tangannya. Jadi ia berusaha menyamankan dirinya saja saat jeonghan menyibak piyama yang dipakainya.

"Hyung periksa dulu, ya." Jeonghan mencari-cari suara denyut jantung bayinya menggunakan stetoskop dan memastikan bahwa bayinya sudah dalam posisi siap lahir dengan mengurut sedikit perut besar Soonyoung.

"Buka kakimu, Soon." Kata Jeonghan. Soonyoung pun menurut.

Jihoon duduk di sebelah Soonyoung dan mengusap perutnya, sedikit memijatnya, "bagaimana?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon, "apanya?"

"Rasanya kontraksi?"

"Sakit." Jawab Soonyoung cepat. "Sangat. Sekali. Banget."

Jihoon mengangguk, "dari jam berapa kontraksinya mulai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dari t-ah! Ssshh!" Soonyoung mendesis perih saat jari-jari dingin Jeonghan memasuki dirinya. Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya erat. Padahal yang kesakitan dia.

"Hei." Soonyoung kembali menatap Jihoon, "aku tanya, dari jam berapa kontraksinya?" sepertinya Jihoon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Soonyoung dari kegiatan Jeonghan.

"D-dari tiga hari yang lalu…"

"Apa?" seru Seungcheol dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang padaku?" protes Seungcheol.

"Jadi kemarin kita bertemu kau sudah kontraksi?" kali ini Jihoon.

"Iya… kemarin-kemarin tidak terlalu sakit. Aku baru sadar kalau itu kontraksi tadi pagi, saat kontraksinya semakin kuat." Ringis Soonyoung sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aakh! K-kontraksi lagi…" ia meremas tangan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menarik jarinya keluar perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak lebih menyakiti adiknya.

"Mau berlutut." Lirihnya.

Seungcheol dan Jihoon membantu Soonyoung memosisikan dirinya. Tanpa diminta, Seungcheol memijat punggung bawah Soonyoung. Ia dapat melihat lubang Soonyoung yang merah, terlihat lembut dan berkedut.

Jeonghan kembali membantu Soonyoung untuk konsentrasi mengatur napasnya. Ia menuntun Soonyoung untuk menarik napasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut lambat-lambat sambil mengeluarkan suara "huuuuu" pelan.

Jihoon hanya duduk di lengan sofa memperhatikan.

Jeonghan meminta Soonyoung untuk kembali bersandar dan melebarkan kakinya begitu kontraksi Soonyoung selesai. Ia sadar jarak kontraksinya sudah kurang dari 5 menit.

Soonyoung terkesiap sedikit saat jari-jari dingin Jeonghan—yang ternyata karena berlumuran cairan pelumas—kembali memasuki lubangnya. Kini Jihoon berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bercerita tentang hamster abu-abu yang baru saja dibelinya seminggu lalu, yang sebenarnya sudah diceritakannya kemarin. Soonyoung benar-benar ingin menangis saat jari-jari Jeonghan berhasil masuk ke 'lubang kedua' di dalam anusnya, jalur menuju rahimnya. Seorang professor dari Jepang memberi nama lubang itu 'makstis'.

"Jadi menurutmu apa aku harus membeli satu hamster lagi?" tanya Jihoon. Tangannya kembali memijat perut Soonyoung.

"I-iya…" jawab Soonyoung dengan susah payah. Gerakan jari Jeonghan terasa jelas olehnya, membuatnya susah untuk berkonsentrasi pada cerita Jihoon. Kecupan-kecupan kecil Seungcheol masih tidak berhenti menghujani wajahnya. Terkadang ia dapat mendengar kalimat-kalimat manis Seungcheol.

"Sudah bukaan 8." Tiba-tiba Jeonghan bersuara. Ia kemudian memijat otot sfingter Soonyoung cukup kuat, membuat adiknya itu meringis. Tapi ia tersenyum puas saat Soonyoung tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat ia berhasil menyuntikkan ekstrak daun mint di sana. Otot sfingter tidak akan bisa terbuka cukup besar untuk seorang bayi dapat melewatinya jika tidak dilatih atau disuntikkan cairan ekstrak daun mint yang berguna untuk merilekskan otot dan membantunya lebih elastis. "Ketubannya belum pecah ya?"

"Belum." Seungcheol yang menjawab.

"Pantas saja." Gumam Jeonghan, "nanti kalau air ketubannya sudah pecah rasanya akan jauh lebih lega." Lanjutnya. Masih tetap melanjutkan memijat lubang Soonyoung.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon melirik jam bersamaan, "Kontraksi selanjutnya, coba posisinya seperti ini." Jihoon berdiri dan menarik Jeonghan berdiri juga. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jeonghan dan menumpukan badannya pada Jeonghan. "Memberi gravitasi kesempatan bagus untuk menolong."

"Bisa mempercepat bukaan, juga pecah ketuban." Lanjut Jeonghan. "Tapi kalau kau sudah lelah, berbaring saja tidak masalah." Ia kembali berjongkok di depan sofa dan memijat perut besar Soonyoung.

"Kontraksi lagiiiii… hyung, sakiiiit…" keluh Soonyoung. Tapi ia berusaha berdiri, tampaknya ingin mencoba posisi yang baru saja diperagakan Jeonghan dan Jihoon.

Seungcheol berdiri dengan sigap dan membantu Soonyoung mengalungkan lengannya di lehernya. Soonyoung bertumpu pada Seungcheol dengan sedikit menungging. Punggungnya pegal tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Jihoon mengerti dan ikut berdiri di belakang Soonyoung, menekan dan memijat punggung bawah Soonyoung sambil membantunya menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

"Ah?"

Jihoon melihat lantai yang basah oleh cairan yang masih mengucur dari lubang Soonyoung. "Air ketubannya pecah~" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil alas di tas biru dan mengalasi sofa

Benar saja, rasanya lebih lega daripada sebelumnya. Memang rasa nyeri dan ngilu kontraksinya tidak berkurang, tapi Soonyoung merasakan sesak di perutnya berkurang dan rasanya ia bisa bernapas lebih leluasa. Tapi hilangnya rasa sesak di perutnya segera terganti dengan tekanan kuat di panggulnya, "Ennggghh!" membuatnya refleks menekuk kakinya dan mengejan.

"Soonyoung!" Jeonghan memberi kode pada Seungcheol supaya membantunya membaringkan Soonyoung saja. Digenggamnya tangan Soonyoung erat, "bernapas seperti ini!" ia memberi contoh pada Soonyoung, menarik dan membuang napasnya cepat pendek-pendek. Untung saja Soonyoung masih bisa menurut padanya.

Seungcheol beranjak ke kamar sebentar, mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat di wajah, leher, dan dada Soonyoung. Saat ia kembali, Jihoon sudah selesai membersihkan lantai dan ia baru sadar ada alas di sofa tempat Soonyoung berbaring. Mencegah air ketuban yang masih mengalir keluar sedikit-sedikit mengotori sofanya.

Jeonghan kembali mengecek keadaan Soonyoung. Jihoon duduk di lengan sofa, memegangi kedua tangan Soonyoung. Jadi dia berjongkok di sebelah Soonyoung dan mengelap wajah Soonyoung yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk putih kecil yang barusan diambilnya. "Soonyoungie…" lirihnya kecil, melihat wajah mengerenyit pasangannya yang biasanya selalu ceria. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Soonyoungnya kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi minggu lalu dia baru saja diceramahi Soonyoung sepanjang malam tentang bagaimana ini adalah takdir. Rasa tidak tega, khawatir dan rasa bersalah adalah hal yang tepat untuk dirasakan Seungcheol. Karena itu berarti keduanya merasakan sakit yang sama. Soonyoung merasakan sakit secara fisik, Seungcheol secara batin. Jadi jangan buat Soonyoung sakit secara batin juga. Makanya ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang demi Soonyoung. Dia juga ingat satu hal lagi yang dikatakan Soonyoung sebelum ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan berceramah di dekapan suaminya, bahwa sesulit apapun, proses melahirkan adalah proses yang indah dan bahagia.

"Sudah bukaan 9." Jeonghan hampir menjerit. Tampaknya ia menjadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu keponakannya. "Rileks ya, Soon." Jeonghan membuka semua kancing piyama yang dikenakan Soonyoung dan menuangkan sedikit minyak dengan wangi lembut menenangkan dan mulai mengurut perut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendesah. Gerakan Jeonghan mengurut perutnya membuatnya nyaman. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati wajah Seungcheol bertumpu pada sofa, begitu dekat dengannya. Ekspresinya seperti akan menangis, membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tapi kontraksi kembali datang. Ia kembali mengatur napas mengikuti arahan Jeonghan, mengabaikan sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk menjerit dan mengejan kuat-kuat karena demi dewa jashin, rasanya nyeri luar biasa dan tekanan kepala bayinya di panggulnya bukan main kuatnya.

"Minum…" desis Soonyoung saat ia berhasil melewati satu lagi kontraksi yang semakin menyiksanya.

Seungcheol buru-buru mengambil segelas air minum. Membawa tekonya sekalian, agar tidak repot bolak-balik. Ia pun membantu Soonyoung menenggak air putih itu. Ia merapihkan rambut Soonyoung setelahnya, mencuri satu jepit dari rambut Jeonghan dan menjepit poni Soonyoung ke atas. Jeonghan yang jelas-jelas tahu beberapa gram diambil dari tubuhnya membiarkannya saja.

"Bantu aku duduk…" Jeonghan menarik tangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon membantu menyangga punggung Soonyoung. "punggungku sakit kalau berbaring." Adunya. Ia tidak menyangka posisi favoritnya bisa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia pun duduk di sofa dengan posisi normal. Mengerenyit saat sadar sofanya sudah dialasi sesuatu dan air ketubannya masih tetap mengalir sedikit-sedikit. "Apa air ketubanku tidak akan habis?"

Jeonghan dan Jihoon tertawa, "tentu saja akan habis." Jihoon merasa pertanyaan Soonyoung lebih lucu dari yang sebenarnya. "tapi sekarang belum. Air ketubanmu masih keluar sedikit kok. Jadi jangan takut, bayimu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk, kembali mengecek bunyi denyut jantung bayinya. Dan mengangguk-angguk lagi sambil melepas stetoskopnya. "_By the way_, kau masih ingat apa yang aku bilang tentang mengejan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Soonyoung mendengus, "lakukan seminimal mungkin. Kalau bisa tidak usah." Jawabnya. Padahal mengejan adalah hal yang paling ia ingin lakukan saat kontraksi selanjutnya datang.

"Tidak menahan napas saat mengejan. _Good_." Ia kembali memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Soonyoung untuk mengecek jalur lahirnya. Sekarang lubang makstis Soonyoung sudah melebar dan berada tepat di atas jalur keluarnya.

"Hhhnnnngh!" tiba-tiba Soonyoung mengejan sambil meremat tangan Jihoon. Seungcheol dengan sigap menyelipkan sebelah tangannya diantara sandaran sofa dan punggung Soonyoung, lalu mengusap-usap punggung suaminya itu. Tangannya satu lagi mengelus sayang perut besar Soonyoung yang terasa keras karena sedang kontraksi.

Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Soonyoung, "_easy_, Soon, _easy_…" Soonyoung membuka matanya dan menatap Jeonghan yang berada tepat di depannya. Jeonghan kembali menuntun Soonyoung untuk mengatur napasnya.

Soonyoung lelah. Kontraksinya terasa seperti tidak pernah berhenti. Rasanya baru saja ia bisa mengambil napas, kontraksi selanjutnya muncul. Dan lagi, Jeonghan belum berkata apa-apa tentang bukaan 10, padahal sedari tadi kakinya bertumpu pada kedua bahu Jeonghan dan jari Jeonghan menyumbat lubangnya untuk terus mengecek.

"Masih belum bukaan 10, hyung?" akhirnya Soonyoung bertanya. Ia lelah, mengantuk. Ia berusaha tidur sebentar saja tapi kontraksi demi kontraksi terus menggagalkannya. Ia ingin segera melahirkan putrinya.

"Sabar, Soon." Jeonghan mengeluarkan jarinya dari jalur melahirkan Soonyoung lalu kembali menempelkan stetoskop di perut Soonyoung untuk memantau keadaan bayi mereka. "Mau dengar suara detak jantungnya?" Jeonghan memberikan stetoskopnya untuk dikenakan oleh Soonyoung.

Senyum merekah di wajah Soonyoung mendengar suara detak jantung bayinya. Ia lega mengetahui sendiri bahwa bayinya baik-baik saja di dalam. Ia seperti mendapat energi tambahan. Ia bahkan bisa mengontrol napasnya sendiri dan tidak mengejan di kontraksi selanjutnya. Seungcheol mengecup keningnya bangga.

Jihoon melirik pegelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 9 malam ternyata.

Jeonghan lalu menurunkan kedua kaki Soonyoung dari bahunya dan mengusulkannya untuk berjalan mengelilingi ruangan saat kontraksi tidak berlangsung untuk membantu mempercepat proses menuju bukaan 10.

Soonyoung lalu dibantu Seungcheol dan Jihoon berjalan pelan-pelan mengitari ruangan saat dirinya sedang tidak sibuk bernapas pendek-pendek dan berusaha membunuh keinginannya untuk mengejan kuat-kuat. Demi Jeonghan yang cantik jelita, posisi berdiri sangat sempurna menolong kepala bayinya melesak menekan panggulnya.

Setelah lima atau enam kali kontraksi, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk kembali mengeceknya. Ia mendatangi ketiga orang lainnya di pojok ruangan, adiknya sedang menumpukan badannya pada Seungcheol dan Jihoon mengurut pinggangnya. Kakinya menekuk dan mengangkang lebar tapi dia tidak mengejan.

Jeonghan kemudian membantu menuntun Soonyoung untuk kembali ke sofa, dan meminta Soonyoung untuk berposisi sesuai kenyamanannya. Jadi Soonyoung kembali berlutut mengarah ke sandaran sofa setengah menungging. Kontraksi kembali menghantamnya membuatnya mengerang keras. Jeonghan lalu membantu meluruskan punggung Soonyoung dan ia meminta Soonyoung untuk mengejan perlahan, menggumamkan "hmmm"

Seungcheol berdiri di belakang Soonyoung, mengelus dan memijat punggung dan pinggangnya. Ia dapat melihat jelas bagaimana lubang Soonyoung sangat merah dan terbuka. Begitu kontraksinya selesai, Seungcheol lalu memeluk Soonyoung dari menggumamkan maaf. "Harusnya aku bisa menahan diri dan tidak menghamilimu. Kau tidak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini." Katanya lirih.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon hampir muntah mendengarnya. Tapi Soonyoung justru tersenyum dan mengelus wajahnya, "terima kasih sudah merasa bersalah dan khawatir." Ia mengecup bibir Seungcheol sekilas, "tapi ini sangat indah. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu putri kita." Ia menatap dalam mata indah Seungcheol yang berkaca-kaca, "jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis." Tadinya. Tapi saat berkata seperti itu, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya malah meluncur bebas di pipinya. Soonyoung tertawa, terlihat lebih seperti ringisan tertahan. "Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu putri kita." Lanjut Seungcheol sambil menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum.

Jeonghan gatal ingin mengejek Seungcheol tapi Soonyoung terlihat menikmati momen mereka. Jadi ia menahan diri. Ia akan meledakkan dirinya saat bayi mereka sudah lahir nanti. Setelah itu hidup Seungcheol tidak akan tenang oleh teror-terornya.

"Hyung, kontraksi…" Soonyoung lalu mengejan pelan sambil bergumam. Seungcheol memeluknya dan berbisik kata-kata manis sambil mengelus perut Soonyoung. "Hyung, lubangku panas. Aauh, ssssh…" desis Soonyoung kesakitan.

Jeonghan dengan sigap mengecek kembali kesiapan jalur lahir Soonyoung, "Bukaan sepuluuuuuuh!" Jeonghan menari-nari bahagia.

"Coba lakukan itu di depan pasienmu, hyung." Jihoon terkekeh geli. Ia lalu mendekat ke Soonyoung, menepuk pundaknya dan tidak sengaja memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Dia tahu sahabatnya senang, jadi dia ikut senang.

Soonyoung mendesah lega walaupun lubangnya perih dan panas. Perutnya mulas. Nyeri dan ngilu sisa kontraksi barusan tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya pun sama saja dengan yang tadi. Mengejan seminimal mungkin, membiarkan tubuhnya yang mendorong putrinya keluar. Tapi tetap saja ia senang. _Progress_. Pikirnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan Jihoon menyambutnya.

High five! ^o^/*\^o^

\- ••- •-• •-•• - •••- •

"Yakin di sofa saja? Tidak mau pindah ke kasur?" tanya Seungcheol meyakinkan. Ia hanya ingin Soonyoung merasa nyaman.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Disini saja." Punggungnya tidak begitu pegal lagi, sudah terganti dengan nyeri di pinggulnya yang bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Jadi dia memilih untuk setengah berbaring dengan badannya bersandar pada Seungcheol. Sebelah kakinya berada di sandaran sofa dan sebelahnya lagi dipegangi oleh Jihoon. Jeonghan berada di antara kedua kakinya, duduk santai sambil membungkuk melihati lubangnya dari dekat lalu tersenyum-senyum _creepy_.

"Cantik sekali…" gumam Jeonghan. Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol saja, tidak ingin tahu kalau yang dimaksud cantik oleh Jeonghan adalah lubangnya yang merah dan terbuka dengan pucuk kepala putrinya yang dihiasi rambut hitam halus mengintip sedikit beberapa sentimeter dari dalam yang terlihat saat disinari oleh senter kecilnya. Jarinya sibuk memijat dan melebarkan lubangnya, berusaha membuatnya lebih elastis dan longgar. Sesekali Soonyoung bisa merasakan kalau Jeonghan menyentuh pucuk kepala putrinya.

"Uuuuhhh… huff… huff…" kontraksi lagi. Seungcheol membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat ke telinga Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghentikan pijatannya dan mulai mendorong perut Soonyoung ke arah jalur lahir seirama dengan dorongan Soonyoung.

Rasanya Soonyoung rela membotakkan kepala Seungcheol agar ia diizinkan mengejan kuat saja. Ia bahkan benar-benar berkata seperti itu pada Jeonghan tadi.

Jeonghan sempat menelan ludahnya dengan dramatis saat mendengarnya, tapi seberapapun menggiurkannya tawaran itu, tetap saja Jeonghan adalah seorang _obstretician_ professional. Sebagai seorang professional, dia tahu betul perbedaan antara kelahiran oleh perempuan dan laki-laki. Bagaimanapun, kelahiran oleh seorang laki-laki resikonya lebih besar dan dalam jangka waktu lama jika tidak dilakukan sesuai arahan yang benar oleh seorang profesional. Seberapa banyak pun uang yang ditawarkan padanya, ia akan tetap memaksa pasiennya untuk melakukan proses kelahiran yang paling aman sesuai dengan arahannya. Apalagi Soonyoung adalah adiknya. Mana ada tawaran yang lebih menggiurkan dibandingkan dengan kesehatan dan keselamatannya.

"Hyung, masih lama 'kah?" Soonyoung menutup matanya kelelahan. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Seungcheol. Barusan ia melirik jam dinding, jarum pendeknya sudah hampir menunjuk ke angka 11.

"Sabar, sayang. Kita sudah berdiskusi tentang ini 'kan, sebelumnya, saat kita berunding antara melahirkan normal atau operasi caesar." Kata Jeonghan mengingatkan. "Makanya banyak yang memilih untuk beralih ke operasi caesar di tengah jalan seperti ini, karena prosesnya yang lama." Jeonghan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Soonyoung dan meraba otot lubang makstis yang membingkai pucuk kepala keponakannya. "Kau bahkan memilih untuk melakukan _home birth_ agar mencegahmu memilih untuk operasi di tengah jalan." Jeonghan meliriknya sambil meringis.

Soonyoung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya sesakit dan akan selama ini." Lirihnya. Tidak benar-benar menyesali keputusannya. Hanya saja dia menjadi _moody_ karena kelelahan. Seungcheol menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum maklum. Ia mengelus memijat perut bagaian bawah Soonyoung, dapat merasakan keras bulatan kepala bayinya, "Tidak apa. Kita disini bersama-sama sampai selesai, oke? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Ia lalu mengusap perut Soonyoung yang menegang. Kontraksi lagi.

"Huuff… huff… Enngh! Ah! Huff…" sesekali Soonyoung tidak bisa melawan keinginan tubuhnya untuk mengejan kuat. Tapi ia terus berusaha mengendalikannya. Tangan Seungcheol menjadi korbannya. Kukunya beberapa kali menggores telapak tangan Seungcheol hingga berdarah, tetapi Seungcheol tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menyemangatinya.

Jeonghan dapat merasakan kepala bayinya medekat perlahan ke jalan keluarnya. Ia kembali memijati sekitaran anus Soonyoung lembut saat adiknya menjerit, mengeluh sakit.

Jihoon menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Begitu kontraksi selesai, ia kembali melanjutkan memijat perut besar Soonyoung. Sedari ingin dia ingin menyemangati Soonyoung untuk mengejan dengan kuat saja sambil menari-nari memakai pom-pom agar bayinya cepat lahir. Tetapi ia ingat salah satu professornya bilang jika pada kelahiran oleh seorang perempuan, _push the baby_ out adalah hal biasa, tapi pada kelahiran oleh seorang laki-laki selalu dipaksa untuk _ease the baby out_.

"Aku mau mengusulkan posisi boleh tidak?" celetuk Jihoon, masih tidak berhenti memijat perut Soonyoung. Ia bisa merasakan lekuk tubuh bayinya di dalam.

Soonyoung tidak butuh berpikir sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jihoon lalu mengambil sebuah alas lagi dari dalam tas dan mengalasi karpet di depan sofa sementara Jeonghan membantu Soonyoung beranjak dari posisi nyamannya.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau duduk disini." Jeonghan melipat alas bernoda air ketuban itu, meletakkannya di lantai dan menyuruh Seungcheol duduk di sofa, "buka kakimu."

"Huh? Aku atau Soonyoung?" bukan dia yang harus membuka kakinya disini.

Jeonghan menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, "cepatlah, Soonyoung pasti tidak nyaman berdiri seperti ini."

Buru-buru Seungcheol duduk dengan kaki terbuka. Jeonghan pun menolong Soonyoung untuk berjongkok menghadapnya diantara kaki Seungcheol dengan lengan bertumpu pada kedua paha Seungcheol. Seungcheol langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Soonyoung dan membungkuk untuk mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Soonyoung menggeram. "uuukh, oh Jashin-sama…" kontraksinya belum datang tetapi sesak di panggul dan lubangnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat rasanya.

"Katakan terima kasih kepada gravitasi yang terlalu banyak menolong." Kata Jihoon. Ia meletakkan sebuah bantal kursi di punggung Soonyoung agar dia tidak terlalu cepat pegal.

"OH! GAAAHH! Hyung!" kontraksi dengan posisi seperti itu dan besarnya desakan di panggulnya, Soonyoung refleks mengejan. Tangannya bergetar meremas tangan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan yang tadinya sedang mencari cermin di dalam tasnya langsung meraba jalur lahir Soonyoung. Sedikit terkejut saat jarinya langsung menyentuh kepala bayinya. "Pelan-pelan, Soonyoung-ah… Pelan-pelan saja." Ia menunduk untuk melihat lebih jelas. Kepala bayinya sudah mendesak membuat lubang Soonyoung menonjol, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat _progress_ pada otot makstisnya.

"Soonyoung lihat aku!" Jihoon menaikkan dagu Soonyoung yang sedang menunduk karena mengejan kuat dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Lihat aku! Buang napasmu, tidak boleh menahan napas, oke?"

Soonyoung membuka matanya, mendapati wajah Jihoon begitu dekat padanya. Ia mengangguk dan membuang napasnya dan berhenti mengejan sesuai dengan instruksi Jihoon dengan susah payah.

"Ikuti aku, oke? Kau pasti bisa. Huff… huff…"

Soonyoung mengikuti intruksi Jihoon dengan diselilingi beberapa dorongan refleks yang tidak sanggup ditahannya.

"Bagus, begitu. Buang napasmu saat mengejan. Terus, huff… huff…"

Seungcheol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia terus menciumi kepala Soonyoung sambil menggumamkan "I love you.", "Kau bisa.", "Semangat, sayang." Ia balas meremas tangan Soonyoung yang sedang dalam proses menghancurkan tangannya.

"Minum…" lirih Soonyoung pelan ketika kontraksinya berakhir. Mulut dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Jihoon mengambil gelasnya di meja dan membantu Soonyoung minum.

Soonyoung dapat merasakan jari Jeonghan berputar-putar di sekeliling anusnya yang rasanya seperti terbakar. Ia mendongak melihat Seungcheol, "Sakit hyung…" adunya. Suaranya serak dan lirih, air matanya menetes menuruni pipi pucatnya "aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Seungcheol menggeleng dan mencuri kecup bibir bergetar Soonyoung. "Kau kuat, Soonyoungie. Pasti bisa, oke? Demi putri kita. Tinggal sedikit lagi." Dia mengelus-elus jari Soonyoung yang kini lemas. "I love you."

"Soon-ah, mau melihat kepala putrimu?" tawar Jeonghan. Jihoon baru saja memberinya cermin. Soonyoung menggeleng, ia tidak mau kalau itu berarti ia juga harus melihat lubangnya yang merenggang di saat yang bersamaan. "Kalau menyentuhnya mau?" tawar Jeonghan lagi. Soonyoung terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan Jeonghan menuntunnya untuk meraba kepala bayinya. Mata Soonyoung membesar saat ia bisa merasakan ujung kepala putrinya yang dihiasi rambut halus. "Hyung…"

"Hm?" Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menjawab bersamaan.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Entah merasa lucu karena Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menjawabnya bersamaan atau karena ia bahagia bisa menyentuh putrinya. "Rambutnya tebal, pantas saja perutku selalu gatal." Ia menarik-narik lembut helaian rambut bayinya dengan dua jarinya. Sampai kontraksinya datang menghantamnya kembali.

Soonyoung menarik napas panjang dan meremas kedua tangan Seungcheol. "uuurrgh!" tanpa ia mengejan pun bayinya meluncur turun dengan mudah. Jadi dia menengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan bernapas pendek-pendek dan cepat.

"Good… easy…" Jeonghan menangkup anus Soonyoung yang menggembung karena kepala bayinya yang berusaha melesak keluar. "Jihoon, pakaikan sarung tanganku lalu buat air hangat."

Dengan sigap Jihoon mengambil sarung tangan dan memakaikannya ke tangan kiri Jeonghan lalu berlari ke dapur untuk memasak air panas. Saat ia kembali, kontraksi Soonyoung sudah berhenti dan kembali memainkan rambut putrinya di selangkangannya. Ia mengambil beberapa lipat handuk steril yang terbungkus plastik, membuka salah satunya dan meletakkannya di dekat Jeonghan, tau apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Lalu ia mengelap keringat di wajah dan leher Soonyoung. "Kau seperti mendapat mainan baru." Komentarnya saat melihat Soonyoung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Literally_." Jawab Soonyoung masih dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya yang tadi berlipat-lipat menahan hasrat mengejan.

"Tidak sakit lagi?" ia menahan tawanya karena kurang-lebih mengetahui bagaimana respon yang akan Soonyoung berikan padanya.

Soonyoung memandangnya malas, "terima kasih atas usulmu, sekarang perih di pantatku tidak main-main dan tidak memberiku waktu untuk menarik napas. Jadi jangan ganggu aku bermain dengan bayiku."

"Baik, nyonya Choi." Jawab Jihoon. Kali ini tawanya terdengar, diikuti suara tawa Seungcheol juga.

"Tuan Choi-Kwon, Jihoon kecil. Aku laki-laki, kalau kau ingatanmu sudah rusak." Belum sempat ia mendengar protes Jihoon, kontraksinya datang kembali, "oh, oh! Uuuungh!" ia tidak sengaja mengejan kuat dan rasanya ia ingin melepas kepalanya dari tubuhnya saat dengan jelas ia dapat merasakan bagaimana lubangnya semakin melebar.

"Buang napasmu, Soonyoung. Yaa, begitu, bagus…" Jeonghan memindahkan tangan Soonyoung yang menghalangi pendangannya ke lututnya. Jihoon menggenggam tangan Soonyoung untuk mendapati tangannya diremas kuat sekali.

Soonyoung menengadah lagi. Kali ini ia memilih untuk menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

"Jihoon mana air hangatnya?" tanya Jeonghan. Sebelah tangannya menahan kepala bayinya agar tidak meluncur turun terlalu cepat sementara sebelahnya lagi sibuk menyemprotkan cairan lubrikan cair untuk memperlicin jalur lahir Soonyoung, lalu memijat otot sfingter Soonyoung yang rasanya masih kurang elastis. Berpikir untuk menyuntikkan sedikit lagi ekstrak daun mint.

"Airnya belum mendidih, hyung." Jawab Jihoon, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Soonyoung, memastikan ia tidak mengejan tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian melihat kode gerakan tangan Jeonghan diantara kaki Soonyoung. Ekstrak daun mint. Lalu ia memberikan tangan Soonyoung pada Seungcheol. Ia mencari jarum suntik dan botol kaca kecil berisi ekstrak daun mint dosis untuk satu kali. Mengisi jarum suntik, lalu ia memberikannya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lalu menyuntikkan itu sedikit-sedikit di sekeliling otot sfingter Soonyoung yang masih menonjol membentuk kepala bayinya, belum cukup terbuka untuknya keluar. Mungkin bayinya hampir atau sudah _crowning_ sempurna di otot makstisnya yang tidak bisa dilihatnya. Karena itu Soonyoung tidak berhenti merintih dan mengeluh kalau lubangnya rasanya seperti terbakar walaupun kontraksinya sudah berhenti.

Suara seperti siulan pelan terdengar. Jihoon dengan sigap berlari ke dapur dan menyiapkan air hangat di sebuah ember kuning yang tadi sudah dicucinya lagi setelah menemukannya di lemari. Ia membawanya dan meletakkannya di dekat Jeonghan lalu mencampurkan beberapa tetes antiseptik. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil steril, mencelupkannya di air hangat, memerasnya dan memberikannya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menerimanya dan mengompreskannya pada lubang lahir Soonyoung. "Tidak pegal?" tanya Jeonghan. Jarinya masih sibuk memijati anus Soonyoung untuk membantunya melebar lebih cepat. Kompres air hangat itu juga bertujuan sama.

Soonyoung tidak mengubah posisinya dan Seungcheol juga tidak melepas kecupannya pada kening Soonyoung. Tapi ia menjawab lemas, "sakit hyung. Perih sekali, aku sampai lupa nikmatnya rasa pegal."

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil, "sabar ya. Sebentar lagi kau bisa bertemu bayimu." Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Soonyoung. Ia melepaskan kompres air hangatnya pada lubang Soonyoung. Ia akan melemparkan handuknya ke dalam ember saat Jihoon mengambilnya dari tangannya.

Tanpa disuruh, Jihoon juga mengambil senter dan menyenteri lubang Soonyoung agar Jeonghan bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Ia ikut melihat lubang Soonyoung yang tadinya membingkai kepala bayinya sekitar 5 sentimeter dan terlihat ketat, kini semakin terbuka. Mungkin sekitar 7 sentimeter, dan terlihat lebih elastis. Jeonghan berhasil memasukkan satu jarinya untuk mengecek keadaan otot makstis Soonyoung—meski diiringi rintihan melengking Soonyoung. Ia bergumam saat mengetahui kecurigaannya jika adiknya sudah hampir _crowning_ sempurna ternyata benar.

"Kontraksi selanjutnya, mengejanlah pelan-pelan, oke?" kata Jeonghan.

Soonyoung bergumam memberikan respon kalau ia mendengar.

Jihoon mengelus lengan Soonyoung yang tertutupi lengan piyama putihnya. Ia menatap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat sahabatnya kesakitan seperti ini, tapi dia bisa apa? Dia masih terus membujuk Soonyoung untuk operasi caesar saja sampai kemarin saat ia bertemu Soonyoung di café, tapi sahabat keras kepalanya bersikukuh untuk melahirkan normal. Seandainya sekarang mereka berada di rumah sakit, Jihoon sendiri yang akan melemparkan Soonyoung ke ruang operasi dan mengancam Jeonghan dengan pena tumpul agar mengoperasi Soonyoung sedari tadi.

"Ji…" suara Soonyoung terdengar lemah di telinganya yang terbiasa panas oleh teriakan Soonyoung. "Sakit…" Jihoon dapat melihat Soonyoung tidak melepaskan remasannya pada tangan Seungcheol. "Aku mau operasi saja rasanya." Ia terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Jihoon rasanya ingin berlari memutari ruangan sekitar 17 kali dan memakan televisi mereka lalu menjeritkan 'AKU 'KAN SUDAH BILANG! KEMANA SAJA TELINGAMU TIDAK MENDENGAR USULKU?' lalu menjambak rambutnya sampai botak. Tapi ia merasa tidak tega melakukan itu. Jadi ia meremas pelan lengan Soonyoung dan mengangguk-angguk saja. Ingin mengatakan 'aku tahu' tapi jelas-jelas dia belum pernah melahirkan sebelumnya. "Sebentar lagi, Soon. Tahan, ya."

Rasanya refleks Jihoon akan perubahan raut wajah Soonyoung bertambah. Bahkan sebelum Soonyoung sempat menarik napas tajam—tanda kalau kontraksinya datang—ia sudah menangkup wajah Soonyoung dan mengajaknya untuk mengejan sesuai dengan intruksinya. "Mengejan seperti tadi, huff… huff… keluarkan napasmu pelan-pelan, seperti itu. Terus… huff… huff…"

Jeonghan mengambil lagi handuk di ember dan memerasnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu meletakkannya dan mengompreskannya di bagian bawah lubang Soonyoung yang menggembung dengan tangan kirinya, sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya sibuk mencoba melebarkan diameter lubang Soonyoung. Ia menggigit bibirnya, semakin berkonsentrasi saat kepala bayinya sekarang semakin menampakkan dirinya. Benar-benar mulai keluar dari jalur lahirnya, tidak hanya mendesak jalur lahirnya hingga menonjol membulat membentuk kepalanya seperti tadi.

"Aaaakh! Sakit!" Soonyoung terisak lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengejan diselingi dengan rintihan-rintihan perihnya.

"Semangat, Soonyoungie, sayang." Ia mengecup punggung tangan Soonyoung yang masih belum selesai berusaha menghancurkan tangannya. Ia tidak akan heran nanti kalau beberapa tulangnya benar-benar divonis retak, mengingat Soonyoung bukanlah lelaki berotot kecil ataupun bertenaga lemah. Ia tidak berhenti berbisik pada Soonyoung, "I love you, always. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu putri kita. Kau bisa, sayang."

"FUCK!" Soonyoung mengumpat. Giginya mengatup erat dan napasnya terdengar kasar. Air matanya menetes dari matanya yang terpejam erat. Kontraksinya berhenti di saat kepala bayinya berada pada diameter terbesar. _Crowning_ sempurna. Otot makstis dan otot sfingternya (sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak benar-benar dapat membedakannya) panas seperti terbakar dan perih seakan-akan lubangnya siap untuk robek.

Tapi Jeonghan justru tersenyum senang. Bangga karena adiknya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengejan tanpa kontraksi di situasi seperti ini. Hal ini memberi beberapa waktu untuk lubang Soonyoung terbiasa meregang seperti itu, jadi ia nanti bisa membantu untuk menarik bahu bayinya keluar. Tidak perlu satu jam lainnya untuk mengejan mengeluarkan bahu bayinya seperti kebanyakan kelahiran normal pada laki-laki yang ditanganinya. Atau memberi banyak jahitan pada sedikit laki-laki lainnya yang mengalami hal serupa dengan Soonyoung tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membebaskan diri dari rasa sakit dengan mengejan sekuat tenaga tanpa kontraksi.

Jeonghan mencelupkan lagi handuk kecil itu pada air hangat di ember kuning dan memerasnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu kembali mengompres bagian bawah lubang Soonyoung dan menekan-nekan pelan sekitaran anus Soonyoung untuk membantunya lebih rileks.

Jihoon mengelap keringat dan air mata Soonyoung. Wajahnya mengerut mengikuti ekspresi wajah Soonyoung. "Soonyoung…" katanya, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Soonyoung. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Jadi dia mengelus-elus perut Soonyoung saja—yang anehnya bebas dari _stretchmark_.

Dalam beberapa jam ini, baru sekarang Soonyoung ingin sekali kontraksinya datang secepat mungkin. Demi dokumen-dokumen penting Seungcheol di tas kerjanya, jika saja bisa, badannya sepertinya lebih memilih untuk meledakkan diri daripada menahan nyeri seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Merasakan kalau perut Soonyoung mengetat, Jihoon kembali dengan sigap menangkup wajahnya dan menuntunnya untuk kembali mengejan seperti tadi, sebelum refleks Soonyoung membuatnya mengejan terlalu kuat.

Satu kali ia mengejan, Soonyoung bisa merasakan kepala bayinya yang pelan-pelan bergerak keluar diringi dengan air ketuban, membuat jalurnya lebih licin. Ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan Jeonghan menahan kepala bayinya agar tidak meluncur keluar terlalu cepat. Dua kali lagi ia mengejan, dagu bayinya berhasil keluar, diikuti dengan air ketubannya yang mengalir deras. "Aaah! Enak sekali." Dia tahu dia harus mengeluarkan badan bayinya yang masih berada di dalam perutnya, tetapi ia ingin menikmati seperempat detik sensasi lega pada lubangnya.

"Good! Soonyoung~~~ kepalanya sudah keluaaar~" Jeonghan meliuk-liukkan badannya tanpa melepaskan kepala bayi Soonyoung dari tangannya.

Seungcheol ia menciumi Soonyoung, di bagian mana saja yang bisa dicapainya dengan membungkuk. "Soonyoungie, aku ingin menangis…" katanya.

"Aku juga…" balas Soonyoung sebelum ia kembali mengejan.

Jeonghan meraba leher bayinya, memastikan kalau tali pusarnya tidak melilit lehernya. Lalu ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Soonyoung dan mengaitkannya pada salah satu ketiak bayinya. "Mengejan lebih kuat, Soon."

"Nnngghhh!"

Jeonghan menarik ketiak bayinya perlahan seiring dengan dorongan Soonyoung. Saat sebelah bahunya berhasil keluar, Jeonghan menginstruksikan Soonyoung agar mengejan pelan lagi, "easy, Soon…"

Jihoon kemudian menyuruh Seungcheol untuk mengangkat sedikit badan Soonyoung agar berat badannya tidak sepenuhnya bertumpu pada kakinya. _To ease the baby out_.

"Aaaargh! Aaaauugh!" Soonyoung menjerit saat merasakan kedua bahu bayinya keluar dari lubangnya. "Ahh… Ahh…" kemudian mendesah pelan saat seluruh tubuh bayinya meluncur keluar dengan mudah bahkan tanpa perlu mengejan.

Seungcheol dan Jihoon kemudian membantu Soonyoung berbaring di sofa yang ajaibnya sudah dialasi oleh alas ajaib Jihoon. Soonyoung kembali bersandar pada Seungcheol. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari bayi mungilnya yang berada di tangan Jeonghan. Air matanya keluar saat Jeonghan meletakkan bayinya di dadanya. Ia langsung memeluknya sayang,

Seungcheol sudah terisak sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Soonyoung. "Soonyoungie, terima kasih." Katanya saat ia sudah bisa mengontrol isakannya. Ia mencium pipi kanan Soonyoung. Lalu bibirnya, saat Soonyoung menoleh. "Aku tidak akan pernah tidak cinta padamu."

"I will always love you too." Jawab Soonyoung singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayinya yang menggeliat-geliat di dadanya.

Jeonghan mengeringkan bayi Soonyoung dan Seungcheol dari air ketuban dengan handuk halus.

"Waaaaa…" tangisan pertama bayinya membuat air mata Soonyoung keluar lagi.

"Oooh, princess…" Seungcheol meletakkan dagunya di bahu Soonyoung dan memainkan tangan bayinya saat Jeonghan sudah selesai menghandukinya. "princess-nya appa~"

Jihoon menyelimuti badan bayinya dengan beberapa lapis selimut halus yang sudah dipersiapkan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sebelumnya. Lalu ia berjongkok di samping sofa, ikut memperhatikan manusia baru yang menggemaskan itu. Dia memang benar-benar bayinya Soonyoung. Lihat saja, dia tidak berhenti menggeliat bahkan setelah tangisannya berhenti.

"Oooooh, lucu sekaliiiii…" Jeonghan membungkuk di belakang Jihoon, ikut memperhatikan bayi mungil yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Ia tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan keponakan barunya, tapi pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia menjepit dua bagian dari tali pusar yang bayinya dan memberikan gunting pada Seungcheol untuk menerima kehormatan benar-benar memisahkan bayinya dari ibunya. Atau ayahnya, terserahlah.

Jeonghan melebarkan kaki Soonyoung, yang sebelah kiri ditumpukan pada sandaran sofa dan yang sebelahnya lagi ditumpukannya di lututnya. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang terlalu sibuk menghujani bayinya dengan ciuman dan kata-kata manis untuk menyadari beberapa jarinya memasuki lubangnya untuk memeriksa adanya bagian yang robek di jalur lahirnya atau tidak.

Ia sedang menyenter ke dalam lubang Soonyoung untuk memastikan otot makstis Soonyoung tidak robek saat adiknya itu mengeluh kontraksi, "mengejan saja, Soon." Ia memijat perut Soonyoung selagi adiknya mengejan lalu kemudian menarik perlahan tali pusar yang masih tersambung ke plasenta di dalam perutnya.

"Aah, sssshh…" Soonyoung mendesis perih saat plasentanya keluar melewati lubangnya yang masih nyeri. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan lagi kegiatan Jeonghan memijat dan menekan-nekan perutnya untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang tertinggal di perutnya. Bayi lucunya adalah distraksi yang sangat ampuh.

Tidak ada yang peduli apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan beberapa menit berikutnya. Hanya Jihoon yang sesekali melirik Jeonghan tapi setelah itu terdistraksi lagi oleh gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas bayi kecil di pelukan sahabatnya.

"Kau kecil sekali ternyata." Kata Soonyoung gemas, jarinya diremas lemah oleh bayinya, "kau terasa jauh lebih besar saat kau mendesak pinggulku tadi. Kau menciut, hm?" Seungcheol dan Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya. "Lihat? Kau bahkan lebih kecil dari Jihoon."

"Aku tidak sekecil itu, tahu." Protes Jihoon. Kalau tidak ingat sahabatnya itu baru melahirkan dan bayinya semenggemaskan ini, mungkin dia sudah membekap Soonyoung dengan handuk yang penuh dengan keringat yang masih dipegangnya itu.

Soonyoung tertawa. "Akhirnya dia bukan manusia terkecil di dunia lagi. Tapi tunggu saja sampai kau tumbuh, iya 'kan, princess?" Soonyoung mencium tangan bayinya yang empuk dan halus.

"Jangan sampai aku sumpahi putrimu agar tidak tumbuh besar, Soon." Ancamnya main-main, tidak benar-benar marah dengan ejekan Soonyoung.

"AAAAAA! Tidak! Tidak! Maafkan aku. Kau kecil tapi menggemaskan kok." Soonyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Soonyoungie! Lihat! Princess kita membuka matanya!" seru Seungcheol, mengganggu pertengkaran Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Omaigaaaad~" Jihoon menggeliat gemas melihat bentuk mata yang persis seperti milik Soonyoung. Bahkan perbedaan mata kiri dan kanannya pun mirip.

"Uuuuh, princess-ku~ bagian manamu yang mirip dengan appa-mu?" tanya Soonyoung. Bayinya tertawa bahagia seakan-akan mengerti dan senang kalau ia adalah copy-paste dari Soonyoung. "Ahh! Hyung! Periiiiih!"

Jihoon dan Seungcheol tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba. "apa yang perih, sayang?" tanya Seungcheol khawatir.

Jihoon menyadari kalau Jeonghan sudah kembali berkutat di antara kedua kaki Soonyoung, "ada yang robek, hyung?" tanyanya terkejut. Ia bergeser untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan.

"Sssh… maaf ya, tahan sedikit. Lubangmu banyak lecet. Tidak robek kok." Jeonghan mengoleskan sebuah gel di jalur lahir Soonyoung yang masih terbuka. Setelah itu dia merapatkan kaki Soonyoung. "Selesai~"ucap Jeonghan ceria. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya dan berlari ke wastafel untuk cuci tangan. Ia ingin segera bermain-main dengan keponakannya.

"Eh? Heeeeeiii~ lama tidak bertemu. Aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Kata Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Jihoon dan Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya heran, Soonyoung bicara pada siapa?

"Kau bicara sama siapa, sayang? Jangan menakutiku." Tanya Seungcheol sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Soonyoung pelan.

"Itu." Ia menunjuk penisnya yang entah mengapa setengah berdiri.

"Oh, astaga Soonyoung! Kau benar-benar menjadikan penismu bahan lelucon?" Jihoon memandang Soonyoung tidak percaya. Ia mengambil selimut baru yang sebenarnya sudah dipersiapkan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sebelumnya di bawah meja, lalu menyelimuti Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya kangen. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya sampai aku lupa aku punya satu." Jawab Soonyoung. Tubuh Seungcheol bergetar karena tertawa membuat badannya juga ikut terguncang. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia setengah berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil bayinya Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang kini sudah tertidur. "Entah. Memang seperti itu. Sebentar lagi juga lemas sendiri." Jawab Jihoon sekedarnya. Mau menjelaskan panjang-lebar secara biologis, tapi Jihoon tahu Soonyoung hanya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya yang mengesalkan.

"Aah, princess sudah tidur?" Jeonghan terlihat segar. Sepertinya selain cuci tangan, dia juga mencuci wajahnya. Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Jeonghan memajukan bibirnya "padahal aku ingin main dengannya."

"Nanti saja kalau sudah bangun." Soonyoung ragu-ragu mengelus kepala putrinya, takut membangunkannya.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal. Dari ceramah panjang-lebar Jeonghan tentang bayi yang baru lahir dan kondisi tubuh Soonyoung, rencana Seungcheol untuk ke rumah sakit besok pagi untuk mengecek keadaan tangannya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan, dan pengumuman penting dari Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya aku hamil."

**~End~**

JeongCheol shipper dan SoonHoon shipper (kalau ada yang baca wkwkwk) pasti gatel kepingin nuker pasangannya wkwkwkwkwk oh ya, makstis itu artinya vagina dalam suatu bahasa. Ya karna, pada dasarnya itu tuh vagina. Yang terletak di dalam anus. Karena Soonyoung itu cowok. Dan aku bukan tipe yang suka adanya lubang tambahan di luar yang selama ini dikenal dengan istilan "yaoi hole". Ya, gitu. Itu aja.

**_darkcacoethes_**


End file.
